Roblox: Journal - Lost All Hope
Hello, guys. My name is Csskitty, you could call me Sammi or Sam if you like. I'm trying out another "My Doc. About Roblox" my problem is I forget to write in it. I hope this can last until the end of the year, but that isn't likely. Anyways, I'll start writing as soon as I can. I hope you enjoy my entries. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Date: 7/15/2016 12:22 AM. ROBLOX is weird, isn't it? There's games that are masterpieces, great sound, lighting, gameplay, add-ons, etc. Then there's the shit, like bad obbies, (most) showcases, etc. There's also the creepy games, but it's too easy to talk about those in creepypastas. What usually happens with me is that the bad games are scary, with how poorly they are produced. It's like a bad tv show, the costumes, animation, etc. could be so bad, it's creepy. Strange to hear, I am aware. But, anyway, I was playing ROBLOX with a friend, and he was saying he wanted to play some crap games. I joined in on his idea, to this day I'm still not sure why. I guess I didn't know how bad it could turn out. I just remember him finding games, and quickly joining them. He found a few that were just so bad, it's funny. A few that were so, so, bad, that it felt like you were becoming a less intelligent person just playing them. Then, he found one. It was titled "Funny Crazy Obby!" You can't expect anything from something with that kind of title. If you do, I don't know who you are. Anyway, I joined, and there was no sound. If you walked, no sound. If you jumped, no sound. It was just weird at first, but it's one of those games, right? The "obstacles" were just the easiest things ever. A lot of tight rope ones. My friend had accidentally fallen off a tight rope stage, and he said when he died, he felt his keyboard and mouse vibrate. That's weird, that's only a thing with Wii and Xbox controllers. He had no idea what caused it, but jokingly said "The game is haunted! Oh no!" He worriedly laughed it off. I didn't think much of it, honestly, I didn't think too hard about it. I didn't have to. I felt like I could test it for myself, so I jumped off a platform, and instead of my mouse and keyboard vibrating, they shook. As if there was a strong earthquake. I heard a weird sound from my computer, like a faint whining. I had no excuses for what was happening, so I just didn't say anything. My friend must've heard what was happening, because he was about to ask something, but stopped right before he began. "I'm going to go. See you later" I heard from my friends' end. I was confused, but somewhat understanding. "Alright, bye." He ended the call, and I kept playing as he left the game. I was a little hooked for no legitimate reason. As I kept playing, weirder things happened. I had enough, I didn't want anything TOO bad to happen. I closed the game, and shut off my computer. I wasn't ready for this again, after all those other experiences... You just can't risk anything. -Csskitty ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Date: 7/15/2016 7:03 AM. Oh boy, what a day. My friends weren't online, so most doors couldn't be opened for me game-finding-wise. Being the weird person I am, I searched "Overwatch" in games. What? I love the game. I found a game called "Overwatch Tycoon" ... Interesting. Not sure how that'll work, I guess I could find out. I clicked on it, and got in. Ah, great. Clickbait. All it was, was just a white room with Overwatch characters on the walls. I knew all of them, although, there was a different one. Looked like a mix of Mei and Hanzo, although the body was extremely skinny and the face was very pale. The eyes were sunken in, heavily, and it sent some shivers down my spine. I looked away, and exited the game quickly. As much as I tried, I just couldn't get the different character out of my head. It bothered me for most of the day. Apologies for the short entry. Just not too much to talk about. -Csskitty Category:Journal